This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides an annulus vortex flowmeter.
Downhole flowmeters for use in wells are generally relatively fragile, complex, expensive and/or obstructive to downhole operations. For example, it is known to interconnect a venturi-type flowmeter in a tubing string in order to measure the flow rate of fluid through the tubing string. However, the venturi of the flowmeter necessarily restricts flow and access through the tubing string, and such venturi flowmeters typically require use of multiple pressure sensors to measure pressure at corresponding multiple positions in the flowmeter.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that there is a need for improvements in the art of constructing flowmeters and utilizing flowmeters for measuring flow rate in conjunction with well operations. Such improved flowmeters and associated systems and methods could be useful in a wide range of production and injection operations.